


Snack Visit

by DalishCheese



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode 12, Viktor is spelled with a K, Yuri is perpetually grossed out by Victor and Yuuri, Yuri's POV, Yuuri lives with Victor in Russia, but he loves them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishCheese/pseuds/DalishCheese
Summary: Exhausted from an intense day of training, Yuri stops by Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment on his way home. Unfortunately, the apartment’s kitchen is a bit more welcoming than its residents.





	

After a long day of practice with Yakov and Lilia, the last thing Yuri Plisetsky wanted to do was go home. With rush hour traffic, the amount of time it would take him to get home was exhausting by itself, and his patience was stretched far too thin for him to put up with that right now. 

Thankfully, Viktor’s apartment was not far from the ice rink--within a reasonable walking distance, actually, even with the chill that St. Petersburg so generously had to offer--and Yuri had a key. 

When Yuuri Katsuki moved in with Viktor so they could train together in Russia, the pair decided to have a spare key made for Yuri to have on hand so he could come and go as he pleased. Initially, he laughed at the idea of staying at their apartment. He could barely stand the two of them as it was, with the way they flirted almost incessantly at practice sessions together. However, he found himself over there more often than he expected. He’d even stayed the night a few times. Visiting Viktor and Yuuri after a rough practice had become something of a habit, and today was no different.

All his hard work had left him hungry, and he figured he could kill a few minutes if he stopped by Viktor’s place first. Two birds, one stone.

Finding himself at the apartment, Yuri pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, not caring to knock before he entered. 

He should’ve knocked.

The young Russian stopped in his tracks at the sight of Viktor and Yuuri tangled up together on their couch, engaged in a lazy make-out session. The T.V. across from them appeared to be playing a movie--some cheesy romantic comedy, Yuri guessed--though he didn’t recognize it.

Did they even notice that he came in?

With an audible sound of disgust, Yuri did his best to ignore the preoccupied couple and made his way towards the kitchen, hoping he could at least steal something decent from their fridge.

A soft but demanding growl left his stomach as he scanned the fridge’s contents, finding things like the typical milk, eggs, and cheese… with an emphasis on the cheese. What the hell did they need all that cheese for? 

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the sound of a creak coming from the couch in the living room, pulling his attention away from the refrigerator. 

Much to Yuri’s disappointment, Viktor and Yuuri were still completely engrossed in one another, though he noticed one of Viktor’s arms was now dangling over the edge of the couch. The noise must’ve been a result of him shifting to a more comfortable position.

“You two are revolting, you know that?” he spat.

Of course, neither of them responded.

_ Idiot’s too busy eating Katsudon _ , he thought to himself as he inspected one of the lower drawers.

A shiny green apple caught his eye--not horribly filling, but it would be enough to hold him over until he got home. Too tired to search the fridge anymore, Yuri grabbed the apple and made his way to leave.

“Have a safe trip home, Yuri.”

Yuri paused just before the door, turning to face the source of the voice. He locked eyes with Viktor, who smiled and gave him a small wave, while a blushing Yuuri giggled underneath the man leaning over him.

The young blond did nothing to hide the cringe on his face and promptly exited the apartment, locking the door behind him.

_ Those two are absolutely sickening _ . 

He could use so many words to describe them. Sickening, repulsive, disgusting, nauseating, obnoxious, unbelievably irritating...

And he didn’t know what he’d do without them.

**Author's Note:**

> now that season 1 is over, I'm filling the void with sickeningly sweet drabbles. you can find me on tumblr at n-kfrv.tumblr.com <3


End file.
